Kembang Desa
by CindyCin
Summary: Eren Jaeger si kembang desa, dan Levi Ackerman si kepala desa berkepala tiga yang masih bujang tua. [RivaEre short fic].


Sebelumnya saya tegaskan, chapter ini Eren itu gadis, female, wanita, berlobang. Jadi kalau sekiranya ada yg alergi dengan Levi x fem Eren, lewat saja chapternya.

 **Happy Reading!**

 *****

Eren si Kembang Desa.

Harum mewangi bunga saat ia melangkah. Paras elok bagai titisan sang Dewi bulan. Tersibak Ayu rok saat ia berjalan. Penduduk desa menyapa, maka ia akan membalas dengan senyum pemikat manja.

Ini adalah Eren si Bunga Desa.

Yang tinggi semampai dengan lekuk tubuh tertutup pakaian sopan. Bilamana kau bandingkan dengan artis kota dengan segala atribut make up dan operasi plastiknya, maka ia telah kalah dengan sang Bunga Desa pemikat lelaki penghuni Desa Shiganshina.

Eren adalah sosok gadis yang anggun lagi ceria. Sopan kepada teman sebaya, dan begitu penurut dengan orangtua. Tipe menantu idaman para mertua.

Tak ayal membuat lelaki berbondong-bondong melamar sang pujaan hati mereka. Namun sayang, si Titisan Dewi Bulan menolak dengan alasan belum menemukan yang cocok dengan dirinya.

Usut punya usut, ada Kepala Desa berkepala tiga yang naksir dengan Eren. Ia kepala tiga, namun belum juga menemukan pendamping hidup hingga ajal tiba.

Sama dengan halnya Eren, banyak pemudi berlomba-lomba mencari perhatian si Kepala Desa. Parasnya? Jangan ditanya.

Kepala desa dengan segala kelebihan pemikat wanita. Poni belah tengah dengan alis yang selalu menukik dan tatapan setajam elang milik Pak Hannes si Satpam keliling Desa Shiganshina.

Namun sayang, tingginya di bawah rata.

Suatu hari, Eren yang baru pulang setelah membeli sayur di pasar, melewati rumah Levi Ackerman si kepala desa. Lirik mata, iseng penasaran dengan paras si Pemimpin.

Namun tak disangka, Kepala Desa ternyata sedang duduk di teras sambil meminum teh.

Eren keciduk.

Saat hendak berbalik dengan wajah yang merah delima, suara si Kepala Desa menyapa gendang telinga.

"Hei."

Eren terhenti. Menatap balik Pak Levi dengan senyum manis biasa kepada orang yang ditemui.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Levi," sapa Eren lembut.

"Punya waktu sebentar?"

Eren telihat sedang berpikir sebentar. Menimang ajakan Pak Levi yang tampan. Saat Levi memandanginya, ia menemukan sang Dewi mengangguk.

Levi membawa kakinya sampai kepada Eren yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. "Eren, benar?" Levi memulai.

Eren mengangguk. Agak canggung berbicara dengan salah satu petinggi desa. "Ya, benar. Saya Eren Jaeger."

"Punya waktu sebentar?"

Daun bunga sepatu menggugurkan kelopak keringnya, Eren terkekeh. "Anda sudah mengatakannya barusan,"

"Oh, ya." Si Bapak sepertinya lupa. Mungkin sebab gugup berbincang dengan Kembang Desa.

Eren terkekeh, Pak Levi jadi terpesona. Memang tidak salah penduduk menyebutnya Primadona. Sesaat Levi membayangkan ada taman bunga dilengkapi aura fuwa-fuwa di sekeliling mereka. Tahu kan? Yang sering terlihat saat seseorang tengah jatuh cinta.

Ah, jatuh cinta. Sudahkah Levi bilang bahwa ia telah lama menyukai Eren?

"Ngomong-ngomong," Eren berkata menggantung saat melihat Pak Levi terbengong tolol menatap dirinya, Eren berdeham. "Apa ada masalah dengan saya, Pak Levi?"

Levi mengerjap, "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bercengkrama dengan Nak Eren, tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" Senyum manis kembali terbit bagai matahari yang berganti shift dengan Om Bulan.

Kemudian percakapan itu mengelana bagai musafir yang mencari cinta. Dari obrolan ringan hingga seberat berat badan saudari angkatnya, Mikasa. Obrolan tersebut berakhir ketika Eren merasa Matahari sudah berada di puncak kepala, hingga ia ingat sayur ini untuk makan siang keluarga di rumah.

"Pak Levi, mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Sayur ini untuk lauk makan siang keluarga saya," terang Eren.

"Oh begitu," Levi terlihat tengah berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu selamat jalan. Kapan-kapan saya akan main ke kediaman Jeager."— _untung meminang._

Eren tersenyum, "Trims, saya pamit undur diri."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Eren telah pulang. Levi berdiri hingga tubuh ramping si pujaan hati menghilang di belokan, barulah ia masuk ke dalam rumah besar yang terasa ... sepi dan hampa. Percuma punya rumah besar dan mewah, kalau istri dan keturunan saja tak punya.

Kata-kata tersebut dikutip dari mendiang sang Paman, Kenny Ackerman.

Namun di dalam hati ia bertekad, akan membawa si Kembang ke dalam kamar setelah sah, dan membuat Levi-Levi kecil berlarian kesana-kemari dengan tawa riang hingga rumah ini tak lagi sepi.

Tapi itu nanti.

Kini Levi hanya harus bersabar. Dirinya sudah mendapat umpan yang pas. Setelah mengaitkannya pada kail, tinggal lempar, tarik dan—hup, dapat tangkapan besar.

Sekarang pendekatan dulu kepada si Ikan.

Masuk kamar, kepalan tangan menguat. Manarik hingga sedikit menonjolkan urat.

"Yes!"

Dia Levi Ackerman, Kepala Desa berkepala tiga yang masih bujang tua, senang tiada tara setelah berhasil mengobrol dengan si Kembang Desa.

0O0

Esoknya dan esoknya lagi, kejadian ini terus berulang.

Eren selalu datang pagi sepulang dari pasar, kemudian ia melirik penasaran pada kediaman Pak Levi Ackerman, hingga terjadilah pembicaraan berdua yang kadang menarik mata para pejalan.

Hingga suatu hari, pada saat cahaya matahari menyinari dengan panas yang menyehatkan kulit, Levi berkata sesuatu yang membuat dada Eren mencelus bahagia.

"Nak Eren, sudah punya kekasih?"

Itu pertanyaan brutal. Frontal, dan kurang didikan. Tapi berhubung Eren Jaeger adalah sosok gadis idaman mertua, ia akan menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Belum, Pak." Senyumnya berkembang, Levi jadi pingin terbang. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada masalah genting sebenarnya." Levi melirik sekilas gadis bersyal merah yang dari tadi mengintip di belakang pohon mangga sana. "Tapi kalau boleh, saya ingin meminang Nak Eren."

Adegan selanjutnya terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh dengan dramatisnya macam sinetron salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara.

Oh, rupanya itu bukan Eren atau si gadis bersyal merah. Melainkan Mangga tetangga yang jatuh di petik Ucup dan Adit.

Eren berdeham. "Y-ya, saya tidak keberatan."

Levi terlihat terkejut—tapi jangan tertipu! Ini adalah muslihat Pak Ackerman yang keparatnya bukan main. Dalam dunia imaginer yang dibuatnya sendiri, Levi menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu saya akan mendatangi rumah Nak Eren untuk meminta restu orangtua."

Eren berdeham lagi. "K-kalau boleh tahu, kapan Bapak akan datang ke rumah saya?"

"Kalau tidak ada halangan, saya akan datang besok sore." Pose berpikir Levi itu keparat seksinya bukan main! Ya Tuhan, jadi tidak sabar nunggu season tiga. Ngomong-ngomong kukecewa chapter _manga_ kemarin, astagaa.

"A-apa?!" Eren menjerit tertahan. "B-bukannya tak terlalu cepat, Pak? Saya khawatir Bapak bisa melupakan sesuatu."

"Oh, jadi Nak Eren mau diperlambat saja? Padahal saya takut nanti keduluan yang lain."

Levi yang telihat kecewa membuat si Kembang terombang-ambing hatinya. Sungguh, cecunguk ini berengseknya bukan main! "Bukannya begitu! S-Saya hanya ingin Anda melakukannya dengan tidak tergesa," Eren menggumam. Rona pipi alami malu bukan bantuan blush tercipta.

"Kalau begitu deal, ya. Saya akan meminang Dek Eren besok sore." Levi mengedipkan mata.

Eren merona. Jadi ingin terbang setinggi-tingginya. Tuhan, kuatkanlah Hamba-Mu yang satu ini, kuatkan hidungnya agar tak mimisan tiap hari. Tuhan, tolong hentikan Mikasa yang daritadi melempar tatapan benci tiada henti.

Oh Tuhan, akhirnya kisah ini berakhir bahagia hingga di sini.

Oh Tuhan, kujuga berterimakasih kepada para pembaca yang mau menyempatkan membaca kisah ini.

Semoga Levi, Eren, dan para pembaca hidup bahagia setelah membaca kisah cinta ini.

F I N.


End file.
